Hold Your Heart
by Evantis
Summary: Gaara is the love of his life. Sasuke is his best friend. Who really holds Naruto's heart?


Hello, everyone! First of all, I'd like to say that I'm not dead. I've just been VERY busy and I haven't been able to update any of my stories. My exams are in this week, so I'm slaving for them. This exam determines my life, so you got to excuse me!

Anyway, I think I've been writing about Sasuke being a pitiful, little kid or whatever so I've just decided to write a story where he's in high school and he's already with Naruto. But I'll throw Gaara and Neji into the picture as well – to complicate things.

I'd like to inform you that this story is NOT for Gaara-lovers. Sure, he's all hot and cool and sexy and what not in the earlier chapters, but ultimately he's going to be the obvious bad guy. So if you love him like hell, you better press the back button.

I just got this idea when I was watching two friends of mine during break. They seemed to be quarreling, and what they were quarreling about just sparked this idea in me.

Enjoy!

---

**Hold Your Heart**

**---**

"_Do you trust Gaara more than Sasuke?"_

_-_

Gaara has always been Naruto's crush, ever since elementary school. Sasuke has always been Naruto's best friend, even if he was scared of almost everything. Now Sasuke helps Naruto win Gaara's affection, but in the end, will Naruto lose himself to Gaara? Can he bear the risk of losing the friend who stood by him no matter what?

-

"_**Doesn't Sasuke mean anything to you anymore?"**_

--

--

--

Chapter 1: My Crush

---

"Naruto! Get your butt out of the house before I _kick_ you out personally!"

"Right!" Naruto shouted, frantically shoving books into his bag.

"Naruto, hurry up."

"Coming, Sasuke!" Naruto replied.

"How many times have I told you to pack your bag _every single_ night!"

"Stop being a hen, Iruka!" Naruto yelled irritably before grabbing his schoolbag and rushing for the door.

"It's for your own good! You're late already! I don't care if you get detention, but Sasuke definitely does not deserve that because of you!" Iruka snapped from the top of the staircase. "Now, get going before you screw things up even more!"

Naruto sighed and locked the door. Sasuke waited at the foot of the porch stairs. He had been ready like, ten minutes ago while Naruto was rushing with the last-minute packing as usual. It was a daily routine. Naruto never made an effort to pack his things before going to bed to get ready for the next day. Not to mention he always left his homework sprawling in all four corners of the house. It was quite a Herculean task getting them all back.

"Naruto, you shouldn't make Iruka-san angry," Sasuke said, in his childlike, boyish voice.

"You think I want to?" Naruto muttered, setting his bag down on the porch steps and arranging some badly put books. "Or maybe you just really don't like detention, Sasuke."

"It's not like that!" Sasuke knelt down quickly next to Naruto and looked up at the blond. Naruto refused to meet him in the eye. "I don't mind taking detention. I just think you shouldn't make Iruka-san so angry everyday in the morning. He works to give us food and water, your computer games, your bills, your books, your cable, your…"

"Yes, yes," Naruto shut his bag. "I get the picture. Don't worry about it, Sasuke. I'm not blaming you. But you know, I can't help my bad habits. I just hate packing my bag before bed. Actually, it kind of slips my mind."

Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto's digital watch. "Ah, we're going to be late! Let's go!"

Naruto struggled to his feet and they began to run the rest of the way to Konoha High School of Academics and Aesthetics.

---

"Where have you been!" Sakura shrieked at Naruto. "It's been five minutes since the bell rung! You're dirt lucky Morino-sensei is late today!"

"Good, we lose five minutes of his freaky psychology class," Naruto said, unfazed.

"Naruto forgot to pack his bag again," Sasuke added helpfully.

"You're hopeless, Naruto," Sakura crossed her arms.

"Look, Sakura – I do whatever I want," Naruto snapped. "Besides, it's always been like this. Today's not an exception. Why make a meal of it?"

"I don't care if you get punished or anything," Sakura shot back. "But Sasuke-kun shouldn't have to get into trouble because of you. Can't you be more considerate for others?"

"Sasuke doesn't say anything about it!" Naruto's anger was so near boiling point nowadays.

"Doesn't mean you can take him for granted," Sakura put her hands on her hips. "You should learn to think about others and not be so selfish all the time, Naruto."

"Sakura-san…it's okay, I don't mind," Sasuke said quietly. "Naruto says it's a habit he can't kick. It's not his fault."

"You shouldn't take the blame, Sasuke-kun," Sakura frowned at Naruto. "You should try not to be the selfish, arrogant, stuck-up jerk you are." With that, she gave one last scoff before marching off to her friend, Ino.

"Naruto," Sasuke touched Naruto's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto snapped, brushing Sasuke off before storming over to his seat and sitting down.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, a tone of helplessness in his voice. "Please, Naruto."

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto, I know everybody keeps…"

"Laughing at me? Scolding me? Hell, Sasuke – welcome to my world," Naruto growled, grabbing books out of his bag.

"But, Naruto," Sasuke knelt down on the table, looking up at Naruto with his pitiful, unbelievably childish look. "Everybody has bad days, don't they?"

"Except you," Naruto's tone softened a little.

"No, no! Everybody has bad days!" Sasuke said pointedly, his voice as childish as ever. "Don't be angry, Naruto."

"I'm not angry at you," Naruto sighed.

"But you're angry at everybody else," Sasuke said, cocking his head slightly. "I don't like it when you're angry, Naruto."

"Alright, I'm not," Naruto clapped his hand down on Sasuke's head and ruffled his hair. "Don't get so worked up, okay?"

Sasuke smiled at him.

"Go sit down," Naruto said.

Sasuke obediently stood up and sat down at the desk next to Naruto.

Naruto sighed. At least his day was a little better. He flipped open his geography book and suddenly, Sakura's words began to echo in his ears.

"_You should learn to think about others and not be so selfish all the time, Naruto."_

_Am I selfish?_

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was going through his algebra homework again, checking for mistakes.

_Am I taking him for granted?_

But Naruto had no more time to think about Sasuke. The next person who came into the classroom happened to be a certain, gothic, red-haired boy.

"Hey, Gaara!"

"Yo, Gaara! Sit here!"

"How's it going, Gaara?"

"Did you watch the drama last night, man?"

Sabaku Gaara.

The heartthrob of the _entire_ school. Pale, lily skin, flaming red hair and a tall, lean body.

He was the love of Naruto's high school life.

---

When the bell for break sounded, Naruto shoved his books under his table and proceeded to his one hour's worth of daydreaming.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke, please – go and get yourself something to eat and forget about me for a change," Naruto muttered. "You're all skin and bones."

Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't like to eat. No wonder the kid looked like a bamboo stick. Sasuke was also very small for his age – he was a head shorter than Naruto, and the amazing thing about him was the boyish look he still had when he was actually fifteen-years-old. Well – Sasuke may not have the brawn, but he definitely had the brains. He was always the top in class and he was the favorite of all teachers.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasuke asked patiently.

_Hell, I got to hand it to him. He's the only guy who can stand me._

"Don't feel like it."

"You're always the first one to get lunch."

"Well, not today."

"And why not?"

Naruto froze and forced himself to look away from the window. Standing next to a bewildered Sasuke was none other than Sabaku Gaara, in all his pale glory.

"G-G…G…Gaara," Naruto managed to stutter out.

Gaara smirked. "Last time I checked, my name was not G-G…G…Gaara," he mimicked Naruto in a talented way, and his smirk became even wider. "What's up, Uzumaki? You're always the first to get lunch and finish lunch. A little under the weather, hmm?"

"W-well…a-a-actually…it's just not a good day," Naruto said very quickly.

"Everybody has their bad days," Gaara grinned. "How about it, Uzumaki? You and me – football. Now, since you've lost your monstrous appetite all of a sudden."

"Well…s-s-sure…" Naruto scrambled to his feet and almost fell back when he got tangled in the chair legs.

"Let's see what kind of stuff you're made of," Gaara grinned. "Oh – and what about you, Uchiha?"

Naruto definitely did not want Sasuke to get in the way. "He doesn't play football," Naruto said quickly. "Don't worry about him."

"Yes," Sasuke smiled at Gaara. "I'll be fine. I'll just sketch something."

"Always with the pencil, eh, Uchiha?" Gaara grinned. "You should work on your brawn instead of your brain, Uchiha. You're too skinny and too small." He turned back to Naruto. "Let's go, Uzumaki."

Naruto went at once after Gaara while Sasuke stayed back in the classroom, opening his sketchbook and got out a pencil. He looked out of the window and almost immediately, his hand began to move.

Maybe Naruto didn't notice it. Maybe Sasuke couldn't feel it.

They were slipping away from each other.

And the distance was getting wider.

--

--

--

How was it? Is Naruto too much of an ass? Don't worry, his personality will get better, as he realizes how much more important Sasuke is than Gaara. Wondering why Sasuke lives with Naruto? You'll find out later. Looking for Itachi? That'll be later, too. Looking for Kakashi? That's later, too.

I know this chapter is very vague, but please don't flame me. All Gaara-lovers have been warned. If you flame me because I make Gaara the bad guy, a curse be on you. I WARNED YOU ALREADY!

Anyway, till next time, folks!

P.S. Don't forget to R & R!


End file.
